A Night On The Blade Mountaine
by Nis Simpson
Summary: OS sur Klaus, suite des flash-back du 4x4 "The Five".


Klaus entre dans la salle de bain et ordonna aux servantes de lui faire couler un bain. Le sang d'Alexader et de ses cammarades était toujours présent sur ses mains et ses vêtements. Ses membres tremblaient encore de rage. Elijah le suivit dans la pièce. Ne pouvait-il pas avoir un moment de paix ?

-Niklaus, où est Finn ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

-Dans un cercueuil, là où j'aurais du le mettre depuis déjà 100ans.

Elijah écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu ne l'a pas révéillé ?

-Non. Il est très bien là où il est.

-Niklaus, c'est ton frère…

-Il n'hésiterait pas à nous livrer à Mikael. Crois-moi Elijah, nous serons beaucoup mieux sans lui.

Elijah lui lança un regard dégouté.

-Tu ne mérite pas d'avoir une famille. Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Klaus envoya son poing contre le mirroir qui se brisa en morceaux. Les serventes présentes quittèrent la pièce, de peur de subir ses foudres.

Une fois seul, il enleva ses vêtements maculés de sang et entra dans sa baignoir. Sentant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles, il ferma les yeux et s'immergea jusuqu'à la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Alexander le regardait par dessus la baignoir, un regard assassin dans les yeux.

Klaus se releva en sursaut. La salle était entièrement vide. C'était incensé. Alexander était déjà mort il y a deux heures.

L'originel se leva et noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Son hallucination était sans doute dut à la fatigue accumulé.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il enfila son pyjama et s'apprêta à enter dans son lit lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-Pas ce soir. Grogna-t-il.

Mais les coups s'intensifiaient. Si c'était un des serviteurs, ça serait sa dernière nuit sur cette terre. Klaus ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Alexander, le corps en sang, les yeux vides.

-Bonsoir Klaus. Dit-il.

Il ouvrit la bouche en un large sourir et lui tira la moitier de langue qui lui restait.

Klaus étouffa une exclamation et ferma la porte sur lui. Il se frotta les yeux, mais lorsqu'il les ouvrit, les quatres autres chasseurs se trouvaient dans sa chambre.

-Tu nous as tué Klaus. Dit Dimitri. C'est très vilain !

-Tu mériterais de mourir toi aussi. Ajouta Victor. Allez, rejoint-nous. Ce n'est pas si mal de l'autre coté.

Les trois autres se mirent à rire à groge déployé. Du sang coulait de leurs bouches, mais ils ne semblèrent pas le remarquer. Leurs rires résonaient tellement fort dans la tête de Klaus qu'il eut l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Il se rua sur l'un d'eux, mais ils disparurent aussitôt. Le calme était revenu dans la chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain, Klaus fut révéillé par un cri aigue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, sa chambre était sans dessus dessous.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demandat-il.

C'est alors qu'Alexander apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Je ne sais pas. Demanda à Rebekah.

Il s'écarta sur le coté, laissant apparaite l'originelle, empayé au mur, morte.

-Oh c'est vrai, elle ne peut pas parler, puisque tu lui as arraché la langue à elle aussi.

-Rebekah ! Hurla Klaus.

-Tu l'as tué Klaus.

-NON !

Sa sœur débarqua dans la chambre, alérté par le bruit.

-Nik ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ses yeux étaient encore rouges des larmes qu'elle avait versé la veille.

-Rebekah, tu es en vie !

-Heu...Oui.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Nik, tout va bien ?

-Non…ça ne va pas.

* * *

Klaus et Elijah entrèrent dans la tente de la sorcière. Aussitôt, une odeur d'ensens leur agressa les narines.

-Tiens tiens. Fit-elle. Alors les hallucinations ont déjà commencé.

-Comment … ?

-Tu aurais du y réfléchir avant de tuer toute la confrérie.

Sa silouhaite fine emergea de l'ombre et elle regarda l'hybride dans les yeux.

-C'est parce qu'il a tué les chasseurs ? Demanda Elijah. Comment faire pour arrêter les hallucinations ?

La sorcière tourna son regard pénétrant vers Elijah.

-Ils ont été créé pour un but précis : tuer les vampires. Et lorsque le contraire arrive, le chasseur mort doit terminer le travail. Ils vont le rendre fou, jusqu'à le pousser à se tuer.

-Tu n'a pas répondit à la question. Fit remarquer Klaus. Comment on arrête ça ?

-Fais ce qu'ils attendent de toi.

Klaus comprit où elle voulait en venir.

-Et bien, ça serait avec plaisir, mais il se trouve que je ne peux pas mourir.

-Dans ce cas je te souhaite bonne chance. Après tout, ce n'est pas si long l'étérnité.

Klaus fut devant elle en un clin d'œil et la saisie par la gorge. La sorcière battit des pieds en l'air, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle.

-Niklaus ! Cria Elijah. Si tu la tue, tu n'as plus aucune chance.

L'hybride lâcha la sorcière qui retomba au sol

-Tu vas trouver un moyen, où je tuerais un par un chaque membre de ta famille. Lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la tente.

Il avança d'à peine quelques mètres lorsque les cinq chasseurs réapparurent devant lui, l'encerclant de tout les cotés.

-Hey, regardez qui est encore en vie ! Fit Igor

Klaus leur adressa un sourir provocateur. Il ne laisserait pas de simples illusions lui gacher la vie. Il était plus fort qu'eux.

-Tiens, mes amis ! Les acueuillit-il, les bras ouverts. Si vous êtes là pour me voir mourir, désolé de vous le dire, mais c'est impossible.

-N'importe qui peut mourir, je suis sur que tu trouveras un moyen. Dit Alexander.

-Hum…Non merci, je n'y tiens pas particulièrement.

-Pourquoi t'atacher autant à ta misérable vie Klaus ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle valait la peine d'être vécue, personne ne t'a jamais aimé.

Le sourir de Klaus disparue.

-C'est faux. Dit-il. J'ai ma famille.

Alexander éclata d'un rire méprisant.

-Ils te détéstent. Elijah reste avec toi parce qu'il se sent obligé. Et Rebekah, elle ne me connaissait que depuis quelques jours, et elle était déjà prête à t'abondonner pour moi. Si elle reste, c'est parce qu'elle a peur.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

-Tu pense qu'ils resteraient s'ils savaient la vérité sur sa mère ?

- FERME-LA ! Cria Klaus

Il se mit alors à courir, mais il les sentait toujours à ces cotés. Il s'engoufra dans la fôret et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut dans une clairière sombre. Il s'appyua contre un arbre et s'y laissa tomber.

-Ils ne me détéstent pas…Se répéta-t-il à lui-même. Ils ne me détéstent pas…

-Moi je te détéste. Dit alors une voix.

Klaus leva les yeux et vit son frère Finn s'approcher de lui. Son regard était chargé de haine.

-Pourquoi suis-je toujours dans mon cercueuil, Niklaus ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas libéré ?

Klaus détourna le regard, mais Finn abolit la distance qui les séparait.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre ? Ce n'est rien, je vais le faire à ta place : Tu ne m'a pas libéré parce que tu es un lâche, tu n'ose pas me confronter, parce que moi je ne suis pas aveuglé comme Elijah et Rebekah, je te vois comme tu es vraiment…

Ne voulant en entendre plus, Klaus envoya son poing dans le visage de Finn, mais celui-ci disparue dès le premier contact.

-Tu ne pensais pas te débarasser de moi aussi facilement n'est-ce pas ? Dit la voix de son frère dérrière lui.

Cette fois-ci, il était acompagné des cinq chasseurs, et ils s'avançaient tous en même temps vers lui.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer ! Cria Klaus. Je suis invincible…Invincible !

* * *

Les hallucinations ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Klaus tenta de les ignorer les premiers jours, continuant le cours de sa vie normal en faisant la sourde oreille, mais elles se faisaient plus insistantes, leurs voix résonaient encore plus fort dans sa tête, exprimant haut et fort les pensés qu'il avait longtemps refoulé. Vers la fin du premier mois, il passait toutes ses journés enférmé dans sa maison, à crier contre ces fantômes, à tenter de les faire disparaitre. En dernier recours, il fermait les yeux et plaquait ses mains contre ses oreilles des heures durant.

-Regarde ce que tu m'a fais. Disait Finn tendis que son corps se désséchait.

Klaus se mit à chanter à tu-tête pour couvrir sa voix.

-Très bien. Dit Finn. Je connais quelqu'un qui te fera obéïr.

Une voix autoritaire résonna alors dans toute la maison, forçant Klaus à rouvrir les yeux.

- Regarde-moi ! Cria Mikael d'un ton sans apel.

Klaus leva ses yeux vers lui. Son père le regardait avec le même regard méprisant auquel il l'avait habitué.

-Tu me dégoute. Dit-il. Tu a toujours été une tel décéption, ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'on on voit qui est ton vrai père : un moins que rien, tout comme toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Demanda Klaus. Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur pour toi, tu m'a toujours haï, quoi que je fasse, alors dis le : Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?!

-Je veux que tu fasses ce que j'aurais du faire depuis toujours, débarasser le monde du fléau que tu représente.

Klaus se leva, décidé à ne pas écouter son père, mais celui-ci se mit en travers de son chemin.

-Tu es un désatre Klaus, et ce depuis ta naissance. Tu devrais arrêter les frais dès maintenant.

L'hybride prit une chaise et la jetta sur Mikael. Le meuble s'écrasa contre le mur et Klaus put remarquer que l'un de ses pieds formait une pointe à son bout. Il voulut décrocher son regard du pieu mais en vain.

- Fais-le. Ordonna Mikael. FAIS-LE !

Klaus se saisit du pieu et l'enfonça dans son cœur. Il attendit, mais rien ne se produisait. Mikael poussa un soupir exaspéré, mais Klaus ne comptait pas en rester là. Il ouvrit un tirroir et y prit la dague des chasseurs. Il appela un des serviteurs et se sérvit de la compulsion pour le faire obéir.

- Transperce-moi avec ça dans le cœur. Ordonna-t-il

Le serviteur obéï. Klaus senti une légère douleur dans la poitrine, mais pas assez pour le tuer.

-Encore !

L'esclave frappa à nouveau, encore et encore, mais rien. Sentant la frustration monter en lui, Klaus l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui arracha la tête.

-Pathétique. Lacha Mikeal.

Lorsque Rebekah entra dans la maison, elle découvrit Klaus en train d'essayer de s'arracher le cœur.

-Nik arrête !

Elle se précipita vers lui et tenta de l'arrêter.

-Laisse-moi ! Cria-t-il en la repoussant.

Elle tomba à terre, choqué.

-Je suis désolé. Marmonna Klaus, le souffle court.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dit Rebekah.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire toi ?! Demanda-t-il soudain.

-Mais je ne ris pas !

-Arrête de rire !

Assis sur le fauteuille, Mikael était prit d'un fou rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?!

-Toi ! Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu deviens exactement ce que tu détéste : tu deviens comme moi.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi Mikael ! Répliqua Klaus en se redressant.

-Nik…Murmura Rebekah.

Il se rappella alors sa présence. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et son corps tremblait.

-Je suis désolé Rebekah, je suis désolé pour Alexander, je susi désolé pour tout…

-Ce n'est rien. Fit-elle avec un sourir. Je te pardonne.

Mais soudain, Klaus eut l'impression que sa sœur vieillisait de plusieurs annés. Soudain, ce n'était plus Rebekah qui se tenait devant lui, mais Esther.

-Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! Dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

-Oh non…

- Depuis des siècles tu sème la peine et la souffrance où que tu aille. Tu es une abommination.

-C'est de votre faute ! Vous avez fait de moi ce que je suis !

-Je t'ai transformé en immortel, c'est toi qui es devenu un monstre. Tu m'as arraché le cœur et depuis tu mens à tes frères et à ta sœur….

Klaus prit sa mère par la gorge et la souleva du sol.

-C'est de votre faute ! Cria-t-il. Tout est de votre faute !

- Niklaus, lâche-la !

La voix d'Elijah brisa l'illusion et Klaus se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Esther qu'il étranglait, mais Rebekah.

Il la lâcha et se détourna.

-Allez vous en, laissez moi seul. Marmonna-t-il.

Rebekah voulut s'approcher de son frère mais Elijah la prit et la traina vers la sortie.

-Vérouille la porte derrière toi. Demanda Klaus

* * *

Les fantômes des chasseurs et de sa famille continuèrent à le hanter, mais ce n'est qu'à la troisème année que Tatia apparut pour la première fois.

C'était l'une des rares nuits où Klaus parvenait à dormir d'un someil sans rêve. Il avait été révéillé par des sanglots étouffés. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant lui, encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, le visage en larmes.

-Oh non, pas toi ! Murmura-t-il

-Comment tu as pu me faire ça Klaus ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Je suis tellement désolé….

-Désolé ?! Je suis morte, à cause de toi !

Il voulut la toucher, mais elle recula.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Hurla-t-elle. Tu es un monstre, tous ceux qui t'aiment finnissent par en souffrir. Pourquoi fallait-il que je te rencontre ?

Son regard n'exprimait ni mépris ni colère, seulement de la tristesse. Klaus aurait préféré la voir se moquer de lui, comme le faisait les autres. La voir souffrir par sa faute était pire que tout. Son corps commençait à se décomposer sous ses yeux.

-Tout est de ta faute. Dit-elle avant de tomber en poussière.

* * *

Elijah entra dans la maison, les vêtements trempés par la pluie.

-J'ai parlé à la sorcière. Dit-il

-Et alors ? Demanda Rebekah

-Elle a dit que pour que les hallucinations s'arrêtent, il fallait que de nouveaux chasseurs potentiels prénnent la relève.

-Comment ?

-En tuant un vampire.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se mit à faire ses bagages.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Rebekah

-Chercher des chasseurs.

-Combien de temps ça prendra ?

-Des années, des décénies, des siècles, je n'en sais rien.

Il embrassa sa sœur sur le front.

-Prend bien soin de lui.

* * *

Dans les annés qui suivirent, Klaus tenta de se tuer par plusieurs moyens. Il ingurgita des litres de verveine, sans succée. Il s'immola par le feu, mais quelque soit l'intensité des flammes, son corps ne subissait que des blessures superficielles. Il passa des annés sans prendre une goutte de sangs, son corps se momifiait, mais il restait vivant.

Ce n'est qu'après ciquante ans qu'Elijah put trouver les quatres premiers chasseurs. Il était parti la veille en Cecile, là où devait se trouver le cinquieme et dernier chasseur.

Le lendemain, lorsque Rebekah alla donner sa dose de sang à Klaus, elle trouva la chambre vide. Il s'était enfuit pendant la nuit, éspérant pouvoir semer les voix qui le poursuivaient.

S'éloignant de toute civilisation, il arriva au sommet d'une falaise au pied de la mer. Sans s'arrêter, il sauta dans l'eau glacé. Il ne tenta pas de lutter contre le courant, le laissant l'emporter où bon lui semblait.

Pendant dix jours et dix nuits, il se laissa dériver. Il les sentait nager à coté de lui, lui murmurant qu'il devait mourir.

Il s'échoua enfin sur une île. Il tenta de se relever mais retomba aussitôt sur ses genoux. Une main réconfortante vint se placer sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit Tatia à ses cotés, qui lui souriait cette fois.

-Tu peux en finnir Klaus. Dit-elle. Tu peux abondonner et venir me rejoindre.

-Comment ?

-Tu dois trouver un moyen. S'il te plait…

Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, caressant du doigt sa bague de soleil. D'un geste détérminé, Klaus l'arracha de son doigt. Aussitôt la chaleur du soleil se fit plus intense, lui brulant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il attendit que la lumière le consume en entier, mais il se rendit compte que sa peau se régénérait au fur et à meusure qu'elle brulait.

-POURQUOI JE NE MEURS PAS ! Cria-t-il

-Parce que tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on attend de toi ! Répliqua séchement Mikael. Quel décéption tu es pour nous tous !

Il continua de hurler de douleur lorsqu'une main ferme vint lui remettre sa bague au doigt. Elijah le plaqua au sol pour s'assurer qu'il ne se blesse plus.

-Ça va Niklaus, c'est finit.

Il avait raison. Les voix s'étaient tut. Il n'y avait plus que le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la cote. Klaus eut à peine le temps de se relever que Rebekah vint le prendre dans ses bras.

-Ils sont partis. Murmura-t-il à lui-même. Ils sont partis…


End file.
